Resin packages can be mass-produced at a low price, and are, therefore, most widely used as packages for consumer semiconductor devices.
For example, a high frequency power amplifier requires a matching circuit for efficiently inputting/outputting a signal to/from a semiconductor chip, and the matching circuit is often mounted on a die pad together with the semiconductor chip and embedded in a package. Moreover, the resin package is sealed with a resin (resin molding) for the purpose of protecting the semiconductor chip, the matching circuit, other integrated components, and wires for connecting the components (for example, refer to Patent Literature (PTL) 1 to 3).
Moreover, since the above-mentioned semiconductor chip, the matching circuit, etc. are mounted on one pad in the high frequency power amplifier, the size of the die pad (package size) tends to be large. Moreover, the high frequency power amplifier requires high radiation performance due to a large amount of heat generation, and directly radiates the generated heat to housing or a heat sink of an apparatus, and mostly has, therefore, a structure in which the back surface of the die pad is exposed from the resin.